hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsterbuch (The Witcher)
right|Cover Monsterbuch In der Verkaufsversionen für Polen, Tschechien, Ungarn vom Computerspiel The Witcher vom Oktober 2007 hatten Entwickler CD Projekt RED das Monsterbuch beigefügt. Aus diesem Monsterbuch zeigt die Galerie die Zeichnungsentwürfe und Concept-Arts. Die Kommentare der Entwickler zu den jeweiligen Ungeheuern sind in den Profilen im Bestiarium enthalten. Ertrunkener Bild:Drowner2.jpg|Rendered Modell des Ertrunkenen Bild:Drowner.jpg|Concept Art des Ertrunkenen, wie er letztendlich im Spiel erscheint Man sagt, was erst einmal erhängt wird, sollte nicht ertrinken. Aber unglücklicherweise werden die Leichen Erhängter des Öfteren in den See geworfen. Die Schwere ihrer Taten verurteilt sie, als Ertrunkene zurückzukehren. Da ertrunkene Verbrecher nicht noch einmal auf diese Weise sterben können, bedarf es einen Hexer, um einen Ertrunkenen für immer loszuwerden. *Entwicklerkommentar Ghul Bild:Ghoul.jpg|Eines der ersten Concept Art Entwürfe des Ghuls Bild:Ghoul3.jpg|Späterer Entwurf des Ghuls, das die Grundlage des finalen Modells entspricht Bild:Ghoul2.jpg|Ghul aus dem The Witcher Computerspiel Nach dem Großen Krieg vermehrten sich die Nekrophagen in den nördlichen Königreichen. Ghule sind die am häufigsten anzutreffenden Leichenfresser. Sie ziehen gewöhnlich in einem Rudel umher. Für einen Ghul sind die lebenden Menschen Rohmaterial, welches erst "veredelt" werden muss, bevor es als Mahlzeit dienen kann. Mit Zähnen und Klauen wird der Leichnam zerrissen, damit er dann besser "ausreifen" kann. * Entwicklerkommentar Graveir Bild:Graveir2.jpg|Früherer Entwurf eines Graveirs Bild:Graveir.jpg|Finale Concept Zeichnung des Graveirs Es gibt nichts Köstlicheres für einen Graveir als Knochenmark aus einem aufgebrochenen Knochen eines Toten zu saugen. Während der Nahrungsaufnahme wächst die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur gegenüber Gästen. Ein Hexer, der während der Essenszeit erscheint, kann damit rechnen, zum Mahl eingeladen zu werden – bedauerlicherweise nicht in der Art und Weise, die der Gastfreundlichkeit entspricht. * Entwicklerkommentar Bloedzuiger Image:Bloedzuiger1.jpg|Die ersten Entwürfe des Bloedzuigers lassen bereits die typischen Merkmale erkennen Image:Bloedzuiger2.jpg|Concept Art Image:Bloedzuiger3.jpg|Eine Zeichnung des Bloedzuigers, im Detail das zähnenbesetzte Maul Image:Bloedzuiger4.jpg|Concept Art Reisende, die durch den Sumpf wandern können sicher sein, sowohl Blutegeln als auch Bloedzuigern zu begegnen. Letzterer ernährt sich auch von Blut, allerdings ist seine Speiseröhre verhältnismäßig groß und sein Magen ist mit Säure gefüllt. Neben dem Blut saugen sie ihren Opfern auch die Eingeweide aus. Im Gegensatz zu den Blutegeln, werden Bloedzuiger seltener in der Medizin verwendet. *Entwicklerkommentar Zeugl Bild:Zeugl_sketch.jpg|Concept Zeichnung des Zeugls in gesamter Größe Bild:Zeugl2.jpg|Detailierte Zeichnung Bild:Zeugl3.jpg|Farbiger Zeichenentwurf des Zeugls Bild:Zeugl.jpg|Zeugl Renderbild Der Zeugl bewohnt die Kloaken von Vizima, ernährt sich von Abfällen und wächst beunruhigend schnell. Die Bestie ist ständig hungrig, sie streckt einfach ihre Tentakel aus, ergreift alles Lebendige und schiebt es sich in das gewaltige Maul, das mit Reihen von Zähnen bespickt ist. Der Zeugl ist unfassbar abscheulich, stinkt abstoßend und ist überraschend stark für etwas, das wie eine vergammelte Kartoffel aussieht. * Entwicklerkommentar Verschlinger Bild:Devourer2.jpg|Der Zeichner versuchte, die hässlichste alte Schachtel zu zeichnen: Heraus kam diese Kreatur Bild:Devourer.jpg|Farbige Zeichnung Verschlinger Es heißt die Geschichte von Baba Yaga handelt von einem Mann, dem ein Verschlinger begegnet ist. Wenn dem so ist, muss eines korrigierend hinzugefügt werden: Die Geschichte ist abgeschwächt. Sie gibt nur einen vagen Eindruck von dem wieder, was einem Wanderer zustoßen kann, der das Pech hat, in ein Verschlinger-Lager zu stolpern. * Entwicklerkommentar Golem Bild:Golem ConceptArt.jpg|Der aus Erde und Ton geformte Golem aus dem Sumpf erinnert an eine nicht vollendete Skulptur Bild:GolemSketches.jpg|Der Zeichenentwurf zeigt den Golem als einen Brocken Stein mit kaum erkennbaren Gliedmaßen Frustrierende Jobs gibt es in jedem Beruf. Für einen Hexer zählt ein Golem-Vertrag dazu, weil das heißt: durch soliden Stein zu schlagen, der durch Magie zum Leben erweckt wurde. Da jedoch ein Golem durch ein Blitzschlag zum Leben erweckt wird, ist es durchaus möglich, ihn durch einen Blitzschlag vom Leben wieder in den Tod zu befördern. Genau das wünschen wir dem Golem von ganzem Herzen. * Entwicklerkommentar Werwolf Bild:Werewolf2.jpg|Zeichenentwurf eines Lykanthrops, der als Ausgangsbasis für den Werwolf diente Bild:Werewolf3.jpg|Derselbe Entwurf in Farbe, wobei mehr vom Pelz zu erkennen ist Bild:Werewolf.jpg|Zeichnung des Werwolfs in der finalen Version Wenn Ihr eines Morgens Haare in Eurem Bett findet und trotz der Zahnreinigung vom Vorabend Fleisch zwischen Euren Zähnen steckt, wovon Ihr nicht wisst, woher es stammt, könnten dies Zeichen sein, dass Ihr ein Werwolf seid. Suchet sobald wie möglich einen Hexer auf. Und vergesst nicht, ihn im Voraus zu bezahlen. * Entwicklerkommentar Furchtbringer Bild:Frightener3.jpg|Früherer Entwurf des Furchtbringers nach der Gottesanbeterin modelliert Bild:Frightener4.jpg|Das erste Modell war in bunten Farben Bild:Frightener2.jpg|Rendered Modell des Furchtbringers Bild:Frightener.jpg|Finale Zeichnung des Furchtbringers Der Furchtbringer ist beinahe unbesiegbar, insbesondere wenn er von einem Magier kontrolliert wird. Sogar die Hexer vermeiden einen Kampf mit diesem Biest, wenn dies möglich ist. Glücklicherweise ist dieses übergroße Insekt empfindlich gegenüber Schallwellen, welche es betäuben und es wehrlos machen. * Entwicklerkommentar Kikimora Image:Kikimora6.jpg|Erster Entwurf der Kikimore Image:Kikimora.jpg|Kikimoren-Arbeiter: Der Zeichner bringt die gesamte Widerwärtigkeit der Kikimora zum Ausdruck Image:Kikimora2.jpg|Der Kikimoren-Krieger Concept Art erinnert an einen bedrohlichen Käfer Image:Kikimora3.jpg|Der Zeichner bringt die gesamte Widerwärtigkeit der Kikimore zum Ausdruck Image:Kikimora4.jpg|Die Kikimoren Königin ist eine der gefährlichsten Kreaturen im Spiel Image:Kikimora5.jpg|Kikimora Krieger Modell ohne Textur Hexer kennen hunderte von Methoden, Ungeheuer zu bekämpfen. Wenn er eine Kikimorenkönigin mit samt ihrer Brut aufgestöbert hat, gibt es nur eine effektive Methode: so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Mit dieser Taktik ist die Kikimorenkönigin zwar nicht zu töten, aber es sichert das Überleben, was gewissermaßen ein Sieg ist. Kikimora-Krieger verteidigen die Arbeiter und ihre Königen vor Eindringlingen. Sie sind sehr pflichtbewusst und töten alles, was sich der Kolonie nähert. Glücklicherweise kann man ihr Territorium sehr einfach an den säuberlich gereinigten Skeletten rundherum und dem Fehlen jeglicher weiterer Fauna erkennen. Haltet die Augen offen danach, wenn Ihr durch Sümpfe streift. Kikimora-Arbeiter sind einfallsreich, vorsichtig und arbeitsam wie Ameisen. Es ist schwer zu glauben, dass diese spinnenartigen Kreaturen nur wenige Bewunderer haben, die gewillt sind, sie zu beobachten und ihnen nachzueifern. Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass Forscher und Insektensammler selten von einer Expedition in eine Kikimorakolonie zurückkehren, und deshalb ihr Wissen über diese hervorragenden Kreaturen nicht verbreiten können. * Entwicklerkommentar Koschtschei Image:Koshchey.jpg|Koschtschei Concept Art Image:Koshchey2.jpg|Koschtschei auf der Grundlage von Sapkowskis Beschreibung Der Koschtschei wurde durch Das Doppelkreuz des Alzurs erschaffen, ein abscheuliches Ritual, das einigen Zauberern bekannt ist. Die Kreatur gehört zu einer Spezies riesiger Insekten, die Zerstörung in erheblichem Ausmaße anrichten können während sie Leute töten. Weder eine Krabbe noch eine Spinne, besitzt sie harte Krallen. Selbst für einen Hexer ist es schwer, an das zarte Fleisch in der Kreatur heranzukommen. *Entwicklerkommentar Mittagserscheinung Bild:Nightwraith.jpg|Erster Zeichenentwurf, die Grundlage der Nachterscheinung Bild:Nightwraith2.jpg|Die Nachterscheinung ist ein dunkles Spiegelbild der Mittagserscheinung Bild:Noonwraith2.jpg|Sonnenstrahlen sind das Lebenselixier der Mittagserscheinung Bild:Noonwraith.jpg|Erster Zeichenentwurf, die Grundlage der Nachterscheinung Die Mittagserscheinung erscheint auf Feldern wenn die Sonne am höchsten steht. Sich wiegendes Korn an einem windstillen Tag verkündet ihre Ankunft. Sie tanzen in Kreisen im Tageslicht und zwingen arglose Bauern, mit ihnen zu tanzen. Da sie Geisterwesen sind, wird niemand, der den Kreis einmal betreten hat, ihn wieder verlassen. Wenn die Sonne untergeht, gehören die Felder diesen Dämonen, den Nachterscheinungen, die ihre Kraft aus dem Mondlicht schöpfen. Dunkel wie die Nacht und voll von Kummer streifen sie im silbernen Licht auf den Feldern umher. Wehe dem, der von einer Nachterscheinung entdeckt wird! * Entwicklerkommentar Striege Bild:Striga7.jpg|Entstehung der ersten Striege Zeichnungen Bild:Striga.jpg|Eines der ersten Zeichenentwürfe zur Striege Bild:Striga5.jpg|Zeichnung Adda vor der Verwandlung Bild:Striga3.jpg|Zeichnung Verwandlung von Adda zur Striege Bild:Striga4.jpg|Zeichnung Addas Gesicht Verwandlung zur Striege Bild:Striga2.jpg|Concept Art Striege Bild:Striga6.jpg|Posen der Striege aus dem Eröffnungs-Videotrailer von The Witcher Eine Frau, die verflucht ist, eine Striege zu sein, hat sich diesen Fluch nicht durch Eigenverschulden aufgeladen. Die verdorbene Frucht der Blutschande und Inzest sind Auslöser für den Fluch der Striege. Hass auf alle Lebewesen erfüllt die Striege, und sie verschlingt sie mit Freude. Tagsüber braucht die Striege ein Versteck und oft fällt ihre Wahl auf einen Sarg in einem abgelegenen Winkel einer Gruft. *Entwicklerkommentar König der Wilden Jagd Bild:King of the Wild Hunt.jpg|Ein Silberschwert allein reicht nicht, um diesen Feind zu besiegen Bild:King of the Wild Hunt2.jpg|Zeichenentwurf vom König der Wilden Jagd Bild:King of the Wild Hunt3.jpg|Der König der Wilden Jagd mit der Sense – ein Synonym des Todes Kein Feind ist furchteinflößender als der König der Wilden Jagd, der eine Horde von gespensterhaften Reitern mit sich führt. Er verkörpert den Untergang und fürchtet keinen Gegner, da er seinen Gegenspieler jederzeit verdammen kann, was für gewöhnlich entscheidend sein kann für den Ausgang eines Kampfes. *Entwicklerkommentar Wyvern Bild:Wyvern4.jpg|Zeichenentwurf, auf dem die Wyvern einer Viper ähnelt Bild:Wyvern3.jpg|Farbzeichnung Bild:Wyvern.jpg|Rendered Modell Einfache Bauersleute verwechseln Wyvern gerne mit Drachen, da es schwer ist, beide Arten auseinander zu halten. Wyvern sind große, flugfähige Reptilien, mit schlangenartigen Hälsen und langen Schwänzen mit einem giftigen Dreizack am Ende. Ihre Beute ergreifen sie im Flug und tragen sie zu ihrem Nest. Es ist ihnen relativ egal, ob es sich dabei um ein Schaf oder einen Menschen handelt. * Entwicklerkommentar Flatterer Bild:Fleder.jpg|Zeichnungsentwurf, der die Anatomie des Flatterers darstellt Bild:Fleder2.jpg|Ein Flatterer kann in die Höhe schnellen und Gegner anspringen Bild:Fleder3.jpg|Flatterer – ein niederer Vampir Flatterer sind niederere Vampire, was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass sie dümmer und schwächer sind als ihre Artverwandten. Es stimmt, sie sind primitiver und tragen mehr Ähnlichkeiten zu Tieren in sich als zu Menschen. Aber wenn sie sich von oben herab auf ihre Beute stürzen, sind sie genauso gefährlich wie ihre noblen Vettern – sogar für einen Hexer. * Entwicklerkommentar Bruxa Bild:Bruxa.jpg|Concept art Bild:Bruxa3.jpg|Concept Art mit Details Bild:Bruxa2.jpg|Bruxa – eine tödliche Verführerin Die Schöne und das Biest in einer Person: Ein weiblicher Vampir mit einem hinreißenden Körper und einem unersättlichen Appetit auf Blut. Die Bruxa ist aus zwei Gründen besonders gefährlich: Sie ist sehr agil und sehr unempfindlich gegen Stahlklingen, aber auch eine geborene Manipulatorin, jeden Mann ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. * Entwicklerkommentar Wodjanoi Bild:Vodyanoi.jpg|Wodjanoi Bild:Vodyan_Warrior.jpg|Zeichnungsentwurf Wodjanoi-Krieger Bild:Vodyan_priest.jpg|Zeichnungsentwurf Wodjanoi-Priester Bild: Vodyan Warrior2.jpg|Zeichnungsentwurf Wodjanoi, Dagons Anhänger Niedergeschriebene Schriften bestätigen, dass die Fischleute sehr religiös sind und ihre Wodjanoi-Priester hohes Ansehen genießen. Wenn sie sich nur dabei beschränkten würden, ihren Unterwassergott am Altar anzubeten! Unglücklicherweise unterstützen die Wodjanoi-Priester ihre Anhänger mit religiösen Zaubersprüchen, wenn diese zu Raubzügen an Land kommen. In so einem Fall muss sich ein aufrichtiger, hart arbeitender Hexer sich besonders anstrengen. Selten kommen Wodjanoi-Krieger an Land, aber wenn sie es tun, dann immer mit bösen Absichten gegenüber Menschen. Sie rächen tatsächliche und eingebildete Verletzungen; üben Vergeltung gegen Perlentaucher, die in ihr Territorium eingedrungen sind oder gehen einfach auf Kreuzzug. Die Krieger sind der harte Kern der Wodjanoi-Armee. Trotz dessen, dass sie an Land Atemgeräte tragen müssen, sind sie im Kampf nicht schlechter als Menschen. * Entwicklerkommentar Dagon Bild:Dagon1.jpg|Dagon – ein Unterwassergott, der von den Menschen und Wodjanoi verehrt wird Bild:Dagon2.jpg|Bei dieser Zeichnung von Dagon hat der Künstler die Merkmale eines Reptils und Amphibienwesens hervorgehoben Bild:Dagon3.jpg|Geralt greift Dagon an Dieser Unterwassergott wird sowohl von den Wodjanoi als auch von einer Sekte der Menschen angebetet. Er wartet auf dem Meeresgrund auf die richtige Konstellation der Sterne. Da es nicht so sicher ist wann (oder ob) dies eintreten wird, begnügt er sich derweilen damit, jene Lebewesen unter sowie über Wasser zu terrorisieren. Das können antike Unterwasserungeheuer am besten, und dafür lieben wir sie alle. * Entwicklerkommentar Bluthund des Ordens Bild:Beast.jpg|Diese Skizzen lassen die Anatomie des Bluthunds erkennen Bild:Armored Hound.jpg|Concept Art mit Entwurf des Mauls Bild:Armored Hound2.jpg|Bei dieser Concept Zeichnung ist vage die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hund zu erkennen Bild:Armored Hound3d.jpg|Der Bluthund ist das Ergebnis der ersten Versuchsreihe mit den Mutagenen Der mutierte und stählerne Bluthund des Ordens ist fast schon ein kleiner Panzer. Sie stürzen sich mit blutiger Vorliebe auf ihre Gegner, stoßen sie zu Boden und reißen ihnen mit einem einzigen Biss die Kehle auf. Diese Bluthunde sind ständig hungrig und verschlingen ihre Beute förmlich. Die somit rasant gewonnene Energie dient als Brennstoff für diesen Panzer. * Entwicklerkommentar Mutant Bild:Mutant.jpg|Die ersten Zeichenentwürfe des Mutanten Bild:Mutant2.jpg|Die Farben der Renderzeichnung lassen die Muskelatur erkennen Bild:Mutant3.jpg|Mutanten sind schnelle und wendige Kreaturen Wissenschaftlicher Fortschritt erfordert Opfer. Niemand kann das besser beurteilen, als die Opfer, die zu Mutanten wurden, herangezüchtet zu bestialischen Kreaturen durch Mutagene. Mutanten sind ein Schritt in Richtung eines Übermenschen. Die Schöpfer glaubten, das Experiment schreitet gut voran, wenn sie den Bestien Stärke, Widerstand und Grausamkeit einverleiben. * Entwicklerkommentar Hunde-Mutant Image:Greater_Mutant4.jpg|Der Zeichenentwurf gibt eine vage Idee vom Aussehen des Monsters Image:Greater_Mutant3.jpg|Der Hundemutant von allen Seiten Image:Greater_Mutant.jpg|Ein Berg von Muskeln, abstehenden Dornen, mächtigen Fängen – eine Herausforderung für den Hexer Image:Greater_Mutant2.jpg|Der Hundemutant sollte ein brutaler Barbar sein Obwohl Scharfsinn und Kampftechnik ihren Vorteil haben, ist oftmals ein kräftiger Schlag mit einer Riesenkeule die effektivere Lösung im Kampf. Aus diesem Grund haben die Salamandra die Hundemutanten erschaffen – irgendwer (oder irgendetwas) muss schließlich den großen Hammer schwingen. *Entwicklerkommentar Große Brüder Image:Greater Brother2.jpg|Ein mutierter Ritter in Rüstung, die kein Mensch tragen könnte Image:Greater Brother4.jpg|Detailierte Farbzeichnung mit dem Emblem vom Orden der Flammenrose auf der Brust Image:Greater Brother3.jpg|Großer Bruder mit den "Husaren-Banner" auf dem Rücken Image:Greater Brother1.jpg|Großer Bruder holt zum Schlag mit dem Streitkolben aus Image:Greater Brother5.jpg|Angriff Großer Bruder (Nahaufnahme) Diese mutierten Ritter in ihren schwer gepanzerten Rüstungen und riesigen Schilden sind eine harte Nuss, selbst für einen Hexer. Das einzige, was schlimmer ist als die großen Brüder, sind Ungeheuer, die ihre Waffen mit Können gebrauchen; die mit Scharfsinn und Taktik in den Kampf ziehen; die Erfahrung mitbringen, die sich bereits auf den Schlachtfeldern der Welt bewährt hat. *Entwicklerkommentar en:Monsterbook Kategorie:The Witcher Bestiarium Kategorie:Galerie Kategorie:Entwicklerecke